Caught in a Whirlwind
by CleoJack
Summary: Morro was once a kid with hopes and dreams, until he was lost to the delusional madness of becoming the Green Ninja. During his life he had done some pretty terrible things, going as far to even kill to fulfill his 'Destiny'. This is the tale of the fallen prodigy who lost his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Surprise! Yeah I know you guys were expecting another delightful chapter of, "Turning a new Leaf", but in order to get my stories out there I have to write more than one topic. You understand right? Anyways this story in particular will be focusing on our fallen villain Morro. As most of you are aware with watching the 5** **th** **season, Morro once started as a sweet kid with dreams. Although when he discovered his abilities and was misguided into believing he'd be the Green Ninja, his priorities was shortened into one goal. Fulfilling his so-called "Destiny."**

 **As a result he became more aggressive, obsessed, some going as far to say he was insane. Yeah Morro is one of the bad guys you actually fill pity for. Therefore, in this Fanfic I will be revealing what has been happening over the years behind closed doors. If you have any supporting characters that you guys have come up with, let me know and I will make sure to find a way to include them. Now buckle up, grab some popcorn, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _I had made many wrong decisions in my life. Sadly, it was both in the living and in death. When I looked in the eyes of my Sensei one last time, his arm outreached to me, eyes beckoning me to take hold, I just couldn't. At first, I was angry; he just wanted to take the Crystal so he could return to his prized pupils. However, when I truly looked into his eyes, hearing his words, I knew what he spoke was the truth. Even after all I had done, he had still came back for me. Here he was giving me another chance, yet as much as I wanted to give into it I knew it was already too late for me. So I turned to him, "You can only save those who want to be saved. Goodbye Sensei." The realm crystal was returned and I allowed the_ _Preeminent to drag me down with her._

 _With expecting the sizzling pain of water disintegrating my ghostly flesh, an odd memory came to mind. The remembrance of when I had first set my eyes on the monastery's stainless walls. It was a nice day in village that laid west of the sanctuary._

"Aye Morro! Any luck?"

Morro perked up at the sound of his friend's voice. He had been head first in the garbage trying to see if he could snatch up any food. Though the only thing he had found so far was a couple of empty tea packets, and a nasty rat that had bit him. "Nope."

"What's wrong with people these day? Back in Stiix they were way more generous with their trash." A Brunette with freckles appeared in alleyway, his hands on his hips. " I mean you'd think that here out in the country they'd have plenty of leftovers!" For a moment, he paused thinking of what he had just said. "Now that you think of it, we are out in the country after all, so they're bound to be more conservative. The city, that's where we need to go next!"

"I think we should be more patient Ronin." Finally, he pulled himself out of the trash, like his friend wearing torn and wore down rags. "Maybe we could ask some of the people around here, like you said we're in the country. People are suppose to be more generous, right?"

Ronin chuckled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Morro, Morro, Morro. My sweet little naïve friend." Morro raised a brow, obviously confused by the boy's amusement. "Listen, if there's one thing you can learn from me is this. Life-isn't-Free! Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it." He was a little disappointed at Ronin's rejection to optisim, but that was to be expected with him being raised up on the streets and all.

"Let's check over here." Ronin insisted. His finger was pointed at the fruit stand that sat just outside of the alley. "We're gonna score ourselves a snack!"

"Ronin, you know how I feel about stealing. Isn't it wrong?"

"The universe understands. It's survival of the fittest!"

"But Ronin-"

"Nope!"

"Can't we-"

"Not listening."

"Come on-"

"I'm not taking no as an answer. We can do this lickety split my friend, and when have I ever been wrong? I always take care of us, trust me this is what we need."

Morro's eyes shifted towards the ground. He held his left arm, unsure of what he should do.

"Trust me." The boy held out his hand.

"…Fine." Morro agreed taking his hand.

Alright!" His loud friend pulled away, clasping his hands. "So you do see that stand over there right?

Morro nodded.

"All you have to is use that lil' trick of yours, and roll us over some fruit."

"I'll need to get a bit closer."

"Closer? Ehhh, it will be a bit risky. But hey I'm starving over here, I need something to eat." The two boys crouched closer towards their target, finding cover behind some crates. "This close enough?"

"Should be."

"Well go ahead. Work your magic!"

Morro sighed, trying to center himself as he focused his stare on a group of apples. Grunting he imagined himself forcing the apples on the ground, allowing them to roll right up to their feet. He saw one of them shift, which caused him to only focus even more.

Meanwhile at the stand, the man desperately tried to sell his precious fruit. "Pete's fruit here! I got Mangos, Lemons, Oranges, Grapes, all the fruits you could ever want! And more importantly, they are fresh.

A woman with a basket in hand stopped at the stand. "How fresh are they?" She asked, examining the fruit.

"Just received a whole fresh batch this morning. " He lied. A man had to do what he had to in other to make those sales.

"Hmm I'm interested."

"What would you like? Could I interest you in some Strawberries?"

"No thanks. They make me nauseous."

"How about some delicious apples?"

When the woman's lips curved upwards, he knew he had scored a deal. However, a strangely powerful gust blew in, so happenly allowing his whole inventory of apples to spill onto the ground. "My apples!" He shouted quickly running to scoop them up.

The woman narrowed her eyes, now uninterested, continuing on her stroll through the market.

"Let's see twenty, twenty-four, twenty-five-Wait I'm missing some." Glancing up, across the street he saw two street urchins, high-fiving each other, his precious apples in their filthy hands. "You!" He glowered. Somehow, they were the ones who had messed up his sale. They would pay dearly for their transgressions.

Ronin took a quick glance towards Morro. "Ruuuun!" He squeaked speeding in the opposite direction. The black haired boy followed in suit, desperately trying to escape the man's wrath.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you two timing varmints!" The fruit stand owner hollered, almost catching up with the boys until stumbling on his own two feet. With the short run through the village, it had stirred quite the amount unwanted attention, along with angry stares.

"Come on Morro, I think it's time we blew this joint, unless you wanna face an angry mob, if you know what I mean?" Ronin ushered to the angry villagers.

Again, they had only been in a place for a few hours and now they were to never be welcomed again. Morro sighed again allowing Ronin to take the lead, as they quickly scurried out of the settlement.

"It's alright bud, that Village was no good anyways. Let's just move onto somewhere else, like, like… Uhhhh… Ninjago city! Yeah sure it's far, but it has all the trash one can eat and wear!"

"When can we just settle somewhere? You know have a home?" Morro suddenly blurted out. "I'm tired of moving place to place, village to village, city to city."

"Look no one ever said life would be easy. But if there is one thing I can promise you, is that this is only temporary my friend. One day we are gonna be rich! Never will we have to eat or steal ever again. Though that is only if we stick together."

"Mmm, okay." Morro submitted. He didn't even no why he had allowed such a ridiculous thought to enter his mind. Sometimes he found himself living in his own little fantasy, ignoring how reality worked.

* * *

Ronin rubbed his chin deep in thought. The walk from the village had been tiring and they were just about running on fumes. What they needed was to eat something fast, or they'd pass out before they even made it to Ninjago City. _At times he hated being the brains. When could someone just do all the thinking for him for once?_ Here they were walking through the plains with its tall grasses directionless. Usually he had a solution to every problem, however since things didn't go as planned at their previous stop, adjustments would have to be made.

Morro moaned clutching his stomach as it growled. "Are we going to stop for something to eat? I'm starting to get a bit hungry." He didn't mean to sound too whiney, it was just that food was all he could think about now.

"We could stop somewhere is there was a place to go to." Ronin grumbled, his walking becoming more sluggish.

"What about up there?"

His attention was suddenly caught by the reflective light of a building. Though once he was able to get a clearer view, he was able to see where it actually laid. "Are crazy, that Monastery is all the way up on the Mountain of Impossible heights?! Emphasis on impossible.

"Whoever lives up there must be wealthy. Plenty of food throw out?" Morro suggested.

Ronin shook his head. "I've heard of who lives up there. It is said the second born son of the First Spinjitzu Master stays there all alone, he hardly ever comes down from the mountain. Who could blame him, those are one too many steps. Plus he's just living off his father's fame, he could be broke for all you know."

"But who is to say there's nothing in his trash that could be of value? Aren't you at least a bit curious? After al it couldn't hurt to give a little look."

The brown haired boy again rubbed his chin. His friend had a point, also he was a sucker for possible loot that could be gained. "For our sake you better be right about this." He received a smile from him.

" I got a good feeling about that place."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Good chapter yes? No? Well I thought so. Okay so you guys are wandering why is Ronin even in this story? Well when I was on devianart, a particular deviant pointed out that when Morro was digging through the Monastery's trash, there was a boy with him that looked like a younger version of Ronin. So I said, why not role with this idea? It could be really useful. Another thing I wanted to make clear was that at the time when our little Morro was young, and before he went insane and stuff, he was pretty timid. If you told him something, he'd believe it with all of his heart. As Ronin said, he was very naive. But in a really cute way.**

 **Next chapter is going to be about how Morro is accepted into the Monastery, not only growing to learn the ways of the ninja, but to know what having a 'father' figure is like. Oh and just a bit of a warning, that the later chapters may get a little graphic...**

 **Alright this is Cleojack signing off! Make sure your review, Fave, Follow, whatever! Everyone is appreciated. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well guys, I have officially resurrected from the dead...**

 **Angel Star Ninja: Please update I love this story already and I believe it is kinda wrong to punish people who are stealing food because they are hungry and that they can't afford it. I mean yes stealing is wrong but it is okay to let people die from starvation? I would let little Morro and Ronin steal all of the food if I was the man selling apples.**

 _Yaaay thanks Angel (If I can call you that) for the review! Yeah I know, when it comes to stealing food it is a neutral zone between right and wrong. Hey, if I saw two kids_ _looking for food, I might as well give them everything in my fridge._

 ** _Anywho. (Who says that anyways?) I would like to present you with another juicy chapter of "Caught in a Whirlwind." Now from where we left off, Morro and his friend Ronin were planning on scoring apples in one of the eastern/western villages before making their big move. Didn't work out so well as many of you read. In addition, the villagers were not too happy to see "street rats" either._**

 ** _So, as Ronin is over there scheming of their next plan, Morro spots the monastery on the mountain of impossible heights. At first the friends seem to be in disagreement, however a common goal soon brings them together. Off to monastery to steal from under the nose of the second son of the first spinjitzu mastery._**

 ** _Phew! Try saying that 3 times._**

* * *

Silence.

For so many years that is all Wu had really wanted. Though now he was actually dreading it. The creaking of the floorboards, the moaning of the walls, even his own breathing! That was all he heard and it was beginning to irk him.

First, his brother had left off to search for "darker" teachings, and now his father had disappeared to "Take a stroll through life's meadows". _Whatever that meant anyways._ The two were very different yet at the same time equally confusing. Though his father did leave him some scrolls to follow up. One of them being meditation.

Wu sighed.

He missed his family. Having the Monastery to himself was not as great as he had originally imagined. In fact, it was quite lonesome. Sure, he could of associate with the surrounding villages, but to be honest without his brother he was weary and shy around new people.

 _Why did he have to make things more complicated then they had to be?_

Taking a step back into reality, Wu realized his tea steaming over. Quickly he rushed to turn the stove off before the kettle could blow its top. Now it seemed with no one in the house, he was less focused and absent minded. However that would certainly have to be fixed for as a Spinjitzu master, he needed to be at the top of his game. For all he knew, anything could happen at any sudden given moment.

Pouring himself some tea, he sat at the kitchens's table.

It was then his eyes were able to wander the oh so familiar room. There in the corner a hole bared into the wall's wooden structure, another reminder of his and his brother's childhood. Wu couldn't stop himself from smiling , allowing his eyes to now focus on his reflection in the tea.

 _Time really did seem to fly._

He began reflecting on how far he had came from being the timid little boy with the bowl shaped haircut, to a young master with wisdom beyond his years. And that was only just the beginning.

He trained every day from sun-up until sun-down. Wu truly just wanted to be just as great as a master as his father. About now his brother would of made the snarky comment of " _Having his head in clouds"_. Though it was a childish dream, Wu wanted to pursue it regardless.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Wu looked up from his tea to hear knocking at the monastery's doors.

 _Strange._

 _With there being a good amount of hiking to do to get to the monastery, he wouldn't be expecting any company except from the mailman. And the mail didn't usually come around until noon. It was still a good decent amount into the morning._

 _With a shrug, Wu found himself in the court yard, tea in hand as he approached the gigantic doors. However when he opened them he nearly dropped his cup._

"M-M- Misako?" His voice cracked, a sudden rush of nervousness striking his body.

Indeed it had been an old "friend" Misako. Well that's not as far as he wanted to get, but years ago he got the message that she would never stop treating him like a little brother. Her interest were mainly in Garmadon. But who could blame her? He wasn't the ideal son, but he did have his charms, plus he didn't get all sweaty when a girl came into his radius.

"Wu. It's so good to see you, may I?" Her warm voice greeted his ears.

"Of-Of course!" Wu stepped to the side allowing her to walk in.

"And there you are again with the tea. You know when you were younger you use to hate that stuff, but now look at you. Drinking it with every breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" The woman joked with a small laugh.

"As father said, tea rejuvenates the soul." Wu smiled nervously.

Misako twirled around taking in every aspect of the courtyard. She had always been a very eccentric woman ,sharpening her edge to being one of the well known archaeologist.

But not only that, she was one of the boldest girls to ever march up to the monastery. She had actually been the first to plead with the spinjitzu master to teach her his ways. It had also been the first time the two sons had seen an outsider, which so happenly had to be female. From there a rivalry was sparked.

Even with not being aware of it, the two boys desperately competed for her affection. They even go so far to blindly throwing themselves into danger, in order to prove dominion over each other. Honestly it wasn't a pretty sight to see, nor was it enjoyable. But young Misako seemed to off gotten quiet a kick out it for a bit.

"Tidy as ever I see." She allowed her fingers to trace over a nearby wall. " Not even a trace of dust."The woman noted. "Wu you seriously have to be a total clean freak or something." Again she giggled, finding her own little jokes humorous.

This was the problem he had with talking to people. He could get a conversation started, yet he could never keep it going."A clean dojo is a great one. The less dirt there is, the better a martial art can be practiced." _Now that was a bit lame to say. Though at the point anything was good to say instead of just standing there with his mouth open._

Misako waved her finger. "Wu, your always thinking about training, training, and even more training." A worried expression managed to make itself known on her face. " It's not healthy. Speaking of which, when's the last time you even eaten a real meal besides tea?"

Wu paused for a moment.

"Since my next expedition is not until a few days, why don't I cook you something fierce? Maybe stick around too."Surprisingly those were the words that scared Wu most. "Someone needs to take care of you after all."

"Heh, yeah." To be truthful he wasn't completely thrilled. Even though Miskao did make her occasional visits once or twice staying within the monastery, his father or brother were usually around to relive tension. As he hated to admit it in his head he still did have some deep feelings for the woman who stood before him. It was like every time she was around, he felt like a wet noodle. Spineless if you will.

To him she was just amazing; unlike any girl he had ever met in his entire life. From the top of her neatly braided hair to the bottom of her battered knee-high boots. She was his one and only ideal there were times she could be a little hard headed, but her voice that carried such sweet words often made him forget all about it. He couldn't tell sometimes if he was just fantasizing.

Before he knew it Misako had already been pulling him by the arm, almost causing him to drop his tea. She sat him in the kitchen's chair then marched towards the stove. "So what do yah feel like eating today? Pancakes? Bacon? Perhaps your feeling a bit vegan ?"

"Anything is fine." Wu didn't want to sound too demanding nor indecisive.

Misako raised a brow. "Hmmm I say we should have some french toast, with a side of sausage." She returned her attention to the cabinets, searching for the ingredients. "It's quiet around here...Where's your father and brother?" The question caused Wu's eyes to shift towards the ground.

"Garmadon left to train under a new master while my father has departed on an important journey." Misako could sense the sadness embedded in his tone.

"Chin up Wu! I promise that with these three past days I'm here, we're gonna have a good time." She declared strongly. "Like the old days, right?"

Wu managed to give a weak smile. "Right" He answered half heartedly.

"Great! Now you sit back here, and I'll run down to the village." Misako turned to face the blond. "Turns out your fresh out of eggs, and pretty much everything else breakfasty..." She trailed off heading towards the door. "Be back quicker than you can say METHIONYLTHREONYLTHREONYGLUTAMINYLARGINYL…ISOLEUCINE!"

Wu quirked a brow at this, however soon sighed in relief. This would at least give him a moment to recollect himself.

 _All he had to do was keep it cool for a few days with Misako's stay._

 _He could handle that. After all if he was able to upheld his duties as the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, then could surely handle a_ _visit from a longed missed friend._

 _Yes friend._

 _What could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

 **A/N: Tis the deed is done! Short I know, but at least I updated.**


End file.
